Three is Company
by laurabryannan1
Summary: Fuu seeks a certain kind of adventure and Jin shares how he and Mugen grant her wish. Set postHomecoming 4. Threesome. DP.


**Three is Company**  
by Laura Bryannan

"I really want to, Jin," she insisted. I was shocked.

"But Fuu-chan," I replied, "has Mugen ever taken you that way before?"

She shook her head no, which was what I expected, so I could not understand why she should desire such an experience...both of us, at the same time? The idea was completely alluring, of course, but I was unsure she understood what she was asking for.

Mugen walked in as we were snuggled on my futon in front of the fire, smiling broadly at our state of undress. He sank to his knees beside us, kissing her on the neck and running his fingers up my spine.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Fuu has a request," I informed him. His eyebrows raised and he turned to her. She blushed profusely and looked down at her lap. I wondered if she'd be able to tell him, and I almost did it for her, when she spoke in a tiny voice.

"When we've all played together, you've been in the middle, and Jin's been in the middle... Well, now I would like to be in the middle, okay?" He gasped and looked at me wide-eyed. I smiled and nodded, shrugging my shoulders.

"But Fuu, you're still a virgin there," he noted. "You really want your first time to be both of us? Don't you think you should have a little normal buttsex first before you try something so intense?" He seemed to be attempting to talk her out of it. I was amazed.

"You guys are always after me there, so I've come to like how it feels. Please let me try," she insisted, putting on her cutest pout face. I chuckled.

"You ever take her that way?" he asked me. I shook my head. He turned back to her. "Well, if you really want to, I'm sure as hell not gonna say no." She smiled and looked at me expectantly.

"I'm game," I decided. It was exciting to realize I'd be her first.

Mugen pushed her on her back and settled between her legs, grinning at me. "Since you get to do it, I want to get her ready." I had no argument with that. He tipped her hips up and got to work. I snuggled alongside, and I suppose I should have kissed her, but I was entranced by his activity. Watching Mugen rim Fuu is almost as arousing as the experience itself, and I could not look away.

I lay my hand on her chest, gently toying with a nipple, delighted by her responses to his ministrations. His tongue swirled, dipped and teased as she writhed and cooed for him. I knew how good it felt, how it melted me and left me aching for more. No wonder she was curious about being filled there.

He paused for a moment and caught me watching, looking puzzled at first and then impish. His eyes bored into mine as he stretched his tongue all the way out, formed it into a point, and suddenly drilled it inside her. Fuu's back arched, and I believe I gasped along with her. He fucked her with it for a nice long time while she writhed, and I mustered all my willpower to keep from humping her hip. Finally, after Fuu and I were both shaking with desire, he raised his head.

"Why don't you quit'cher staring and do something useful?" he admonished.

He was right. This evening was for Fuu, so I turned to her, lowering my face so we could kiss. She was sighing and moaning, which made our kisses somewhat awkward, but it was still lovely. She clung to me, mewing in the little Fuu way I found so charming. But finally he paused and backed away, sliding his fingers inside her to slick them up with her juices.

"OK babe" he said. "You know what one finger's like. Let's try two." She whispered her assent, and he slowly pushed them inside her back door. I teased her clit to give her something nice to counteract how strange it undoubtedly felt. She was frowning, concentrating as he stretched her, but finally he was in and she relaxed. And then I imagine he was stroking her inside, for her eyes opened and she eeeped a little. I chuckled and began to kiss her again.

A nip on the finger I was touching her with alerted me to his intentions, so I moved my hand out of the way and he began to lick. I raised my head again to watch. That tongue of his... I'm forever awe-struck in the face of its speed and versatility. She moaned and bucked into his face, begging him to make her cum. I've seen them in action, and knew that normally he'd bring her off at this point, but he wisely restrained himself. We needed her as aroused as she could be if she was going to enjoy this, so I was glad he ignored her pleas.

He was easing a third finger in at this point, resting his cheek on her mound so she could push into him as the strange sensations washed over her again. I began to work her nipples in earnest now, trying to keep the pleasure outweighing the discomfort.

"Oooh," she squeaked. "Um...I don't know." She was panting and squirming, her hand gripping my arm so hard she was probably going to bruise it, not that I minded.

"It's OK, darlin'," he whispered. "I'm gonna stretch you a little more then we need to and then Jin's gonna just slide right in. It'll feel really nice. I promise." She whimpered a bit, but didn't ask him to stop, so we were still in business. Finally she began to relax again and I knew it was time. Untangling myself from her arms, I got up to get the oil as he turned her over on her stomach.

He made room for me, and we shared a kiss as I poured some oil in my palm. Then we switched places, and he lay on his back, pulling her onto his chest so they could snuggle and make out while I prepared her.

He'd done a good job, of course. The ring of muscle at her opening was soft and pliable as I coated it with oil and slid one finger inside. A little more oil and another finger went in easily. It looked like I was going to be able to enter her without too much struggle. But her position was so enticing—Fuu really has the sweetest, most rosy little ass—I wanted to admire it for a while, so I fluttered my fingers inside her, pressing downward through her inner wall into her sweet spot. She moaned most enticingly, squirming enough that Mugen had to grab her shoulders to make sure she didn't wiggle away.

Finally, I pulled my fingers out and oiled myself up. Kneeling behind, I spread her cheeks and gently pushed myself inside. I took it slow, a fraction of an inch at a time, waiting for her body to adjust and accept me. It wasn't long before I was enveloped in her snug warm passage. She was trembling, sheened with sweat, giving off her very-aroused scent I've come to love so much. It was delicious, it was hot, and I was almost dizzy with the sensations and my own desire to cum. Leaning over her back, I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"How are you doing, my dear? Does it hurt?" I asked.

"I feel nice. It doesn't hurt," she whispered back. "Are you really all the way in?"

"Yes, Fuu."

It took every ounce of strength I had to keep from thrusting. I know from my own experience that having a warm member deep inside feels wonderful once it's all the way in. It's the activity of fucking, the thrusting in and out, that can become overwhelming when one is new to the experience. I decided I was not going to fuck her. Not this time, anyway. Mugen was going to have to do the work to bring me off.

I sat back on my heels, pulling her up with me so that she was sitting in my lap. Spreading our thighs apart as far as was comfortable, Mugen crawled in between them and oooched his way nearer. By the time we got our legs arranged so that there was room for him to enter her, we were all giggling. It was awkward, but we finally managed to work it out. He began to push his way inside and both Fuu and I moaned in appreciation.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed. "Damn tight. Don't know if I can do it."

"You've forgotten how?" I teased. He rolled his eyes and pushed harder. I could feel the head of his cock as it slid up my length, the wall separating us so thin it felt as if it wasn't there. When he finally entered her completely he grabbed my hips and pulled us all together as snug as possible.

"Well, this is cozy," he purred. Fuu's head was lolling on his shoulder, face flushed, eyes closed, looking incapable of intelligent response. "You ready?" he asked us both. She moaned a little and I nodded. I was so ready I could only hope I could keep it up long enough for her to cum.

He began to thrust, watching me like a hawk. I had to back out of her a bit so that he was stroking me in the best place, but she didn't seem to mind. Gods it was good! He sped up his movement and my head began to swim. I needed one arm to hold her steady, but my free hand wandered downward to stroke her, and she began to buck. Her body rhythmically clenched and released, and I knew she was very close to orgasm, so I gave it to her.

She screamed. I've never heard her make such a noise before, but I didn't have time to feel concerned because Mugen was pumping into her like a madman and I couldn't hold myself back any more. Our eyes were locked together as he pummeled my cock with his own, and the look on his face was so wanton, so erotic, I let the bliss carry me away.

Fuu wasn't done, however, that was clear. I continued to stroke her even as my consciousness got a little wobbly, and felt her cum again as Mugen did too. At least, I assumed he did considering the string of curses he let fly. My god. So fucking good.

His arms were wrapped around us both and so were mine, Fuu sighing in between. We clung to each other, panting, as we all came back to earth. I nibbled the back of her neck and sucked up a little bruise on her shoulder, deciding I should stop letting Mugen have all the fun in that regard. He pulled her head up and they kissed for a long while while I watched in appreciation.

Finally, after heartbeats normalized and heads cleared, we faced the task of untangling ourselves. My knees were screaming, but I couldn't move until Mugen unwound her legs from his waist and backed away first.

"I think I'm stuck," he complained with a grin. He inched backwards, and I could feel him withdrawing from her. Even though I was softening, we were wedged inside her so tightly my cock wasn't going anywhere until there was room for me to escape.

Without his support, Fuu collapsed forward with a sigh, and I was able to fall on my side and stretch my legs out. Ahh, yes.

"My dear lovers," I announced. "That was most wonderful."

"Umm hmm," Fuu murmured, already beginning to doze.

Mugen leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Thanks babe," he whispered. "That was totally hot." She smiled dreamily but didn't open her eyes. He crawled over to where I was laying and kissed me lustily, and I stroked his hair, beginning to drift off myself. He let me go and I heard him pick her up and carry her to her room. Then he threw a blanket over me and put another log on the fire. There was rustling as he dressed, and I realized he was heading off to work, but I didn't have the wherewithal to even say goodbye.

I was mostly asleep, so I'm sure I dreamed it, but perhaps I didn't. The door opened and he paused for a moment.

"Love ya," he whispered. Yes, I do believe he said it. And then he was gone.

end


End file.
